


Three is Perfect, Not a Crowd

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergent, College AU, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, daichi lovefest, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Daichi swears he's not a masochist but living with both his crushes who have been dating since their third year of high school calls into question that claim. And now an innocuous little bottle is shattering the already tentative balance of his life. How did he get into this mess?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181
Collections: Daichi Love Fest





	Three is Perfect, Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Day two prompt: First Kiss(es)

Daichi sits nestled in the corner of the couch, nursing a drink he doesn’t even want. He looks around the crowded living room and sighs. He should have gone out tonight. But that would just mean suffering with worry about damages and noise complaints. Unfortunately, someone has to be responsible and, as usual, it’s him.

He takes another sip, wrinkling his nose at the watered-down booze. If he’s going to drink, it should at least be something good. Maybe it isn’t too late to escape, go down to that cozy pub-like bar. 

A crash from somewhere in the kitchen makes him wince. He sighs again and stands to go assess the damage.

“Sawamura! There you are!” 

Daichi can’t tell if Bokuto and Kuroo are actually drunk but either way they’re making a ruckus and a mess as some of Bokuto’s drink sloshes out onto the carpet. Daichi’s sense of responsibility screams at him to mop it up but before he can move, he’s tugged into the massive embrace of the two idiots he calls roommates.

“We’re so glad you came!” Kuroo says with a cheshire grin. 

“I live here,” Daichi deadpans.

“But you’re usually holed up in your room! And it’s not a party without our third musketeer!” Bokuto exclaims.

 _More like third wheel_ Daichi thinks then scolds himself for his poor attitude. It isn’t their fault that Daichi’s stupid heart has decided to fall for _both_ of them. 

But it’s torturous, being included in so many of their shenanigans and living with them and yet _still_ feeling like an outsider. Because they’re _together_ and he’s just himself. They have each other at the end of the night while he has to go to bed alone. 

He really should get out more, but it’s hard when these two lovable goofs always insist he goes along with whatever buffoonery they come up with or just hanging out at home on the couch eating too much junk food. 

Kuroo is too clever for him to lie to and Bokuto is too wholesome for Daichi to even try; the guilt alone would eat him alive. So he suffers in silence, trying to focus on the positive and considers that, just maybe, he should start dating. Inwardly, he shakes his head. No, he can’t do that to someone. He can’t use another to get over not one but _two_ people. 

Maybe he should move out. 

Maybe he should go back to Miyagi. 

“What’re you thinkin’ bout so hard?” Kuroo asks, his speech looser than usual. He slings an arm around Daichi’s shoulders, leaning into his space, the scent of his cologne filling Daichi’s nostrils and tilts his ear towards his mouth. “Come on, you can tell your best friend a secret.” 

“My best friend is miles away in Miyagi,” Daichi whispers, snickering at Kuroo’s affronted look.

“Sawamura, you wound me!”

“What happened?” Bokuto asks, making a sudden reappearance with what looks like beer in his hand. Daichi wonders where his other drink ended up. Probably on the floor. 

Kuroo, his arm still around Daichi, his breath ghosting over the side of his face and his ear, says with a whine, “Sawamura said I’m not his best friend!”

Bokuto tilts his head, looking so much a curious owl Daichi chuckles at him. Then he laughs, saying loudly, “Well, duh! I’m his best friend!” 

“Wrong! His best friend is, and I quote—“ Kuroo makes quotation air marks with his fingers, but somehow doesn’t lose his hold of Daichi—“miles away in Miyucki.”

Daichi elbows Kuroo who lets out his hyena laugh and pivots around Daichi to plop onto the couch. Without hesitating, Bokuto sits on Kuroo’s lap, his puppy dog eyes looking up at Daichi. “You really mean it? We’re not your best friends?” 

A stupid, juvenile voice in Daichi’s head insists that if he agrees they are, he’ll be forever ‘friend-zoned’. Not that it matters, since, even if Bokuto and Kuroo were to break up, it’s not like either of them would like Daichi. And even if they did, would he really be able to date either of them, knowing the other would most likely be heartbroken? 

His head is starting to hurt with the confusion of hypothetical situations that will never come to pass and so just to move on, he nods. “Yeah, Bo, you’re both my best friends.” 

He really needs to get out of here, especially if they’re going to start getting affectionate. It’s cute, kind of, and they’re at least aware enough not to do this kind of stuff when it’s just the three of them. 

But it’s just another thing Daichi feels guilty for. Bokuto is exceptionally affectionate and likes to be close to Kuroo. But when they all three hang out, they’ll put him in the middle while they watch a movie, both ending up falling asleep on his shoulders or with their heads in his lap. 

He wonders why he puts up with it. 

_Because you enjoy it. You want them close, even if it tears you up inside_. 

“Hey! Let’s play… _spin the bottle_!”

Daichi isn’t sure who the proclamation comes from, but the resounding agreement makes his head hurt worse. He stands, eager to get away, but a vise-like grip around his wrist tugs him to the ground, where a group has circled up with alarming swiftness.

“Come on, S’mura, have a little fun,” Kuroo says and Daichi swears the man could purr if he really wanted to. 

“No thanks, I’m not really—“ 

But the bottle has been spun and he’s held in place by Kuroo. He could break the hold if he really wants to but he’s curious, having never participated in such activities. 

As seems the way of life, the bottle slows and then stops with its mouth pointed towards him. Face turning crimson at the prospect of a public kiss with a stranger, Daichi looks up only to find everyone looking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto who’s staring at Daichi with wide eyes. 

Bokuto who, of course, spun the fucking bottle. 

Shit. 

Daichi freezes in place. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him, including Kuroo’s but he refuses to look at him despite them being right next to each other. Why the hell are they even playing this game?

“Come Sawamura, time’s ticking!” 

“Yeah, just kiss and spin, I want a turn!” 

“Uh, actually, I’ll pass. It’s weird, his boyfriend’s right here,” Daichi babbles, trying to back away from the circle. 

“Hey, I don’t mind. No biggie,” Kuroo says with a shrug. 

Perhaps mistaking his reticence for shyness, Bokuto scrambles over Kuroo, saying, “Hey it’s ok, we’ll just make it qui—oops!”

Whether because he’s clumsy or tipsy or both, Bokuto manages to trip, sprawling forward. Daichi does his best to catch him, but off-balance himself he merely ends up on his back… with Bokuto caging him in.

He knows his face is beet red and he’s overreacting and he should just _do it_ and move on with his life but Daichi has principles and he’s not budging. 

“Bo, get up,” he says, his flustered hurry to get out of there as fast as possible making the words come out short and clipped. 

“Hey, are you ok?”

“I’m fine, just get—“

“Woah Bo! Way to maul the guy!”

There’s a roar of laughter and Daichi wishes he could sink into the floor. He wraps his hands around Bokuto’s shoulders to help push him up but that’s when the chanting begins. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Daichi squeezes his eyes closed as if that will drown them out. Somehow, Bokuto still isn’t reading the situation right and Daichi can feel his presence moving in. 

His eyes fly open as he falls to the floor, the back of his head smacking the ground as he yells, “Don’t!”

Bokuto’s eyes go wide and Daichi can see the hurt clearly in their golden depths and his insides twist. He’s off him in a flash and Daichi scrambles to follow, but he can’t get his footing. 

Turns out he doesn’t need to when Kuroo hauls him to his feet, anger clear when he snaps, “What the hell? It’s just a kiss, you didn’t have to be an ass about it!”

Daichi can’t take it anymore. “Maybe it’s no big deal to _you_ or to _him_ , but it’s a really big fucking deal to me!”

“What? Why?”

Clenching his fists, Daichi narrows his eyes and huffs. “Because I _like_ him! Because I don’t want him to kiss me because of a fucking _game_!” He stomps past Kuroo to barricade himself in his room, huffing out, “And for what it’s worth, I like you, too!” 

Behind him there is silence, or maybe it’s just the white noise that accompanies panic playing in his head because oh my god, he just did that and he’s ruined _everything_. He’ll have to leave, there’s no living with them now. 

He reaches his room and is just about to slam the door when Bokuto appears with Kuroo right behind him. “Guys, no, just—”

“We like you too!” Bokuto shouts. 

Daichi blinks, staring first at him and then over his shoulder at Kuroo. “What?” 

“Come on, let’s just… hang on.” Kuroo steps away as Bokuto barrels his way into Daichi’s room, sitting heavily on his bed. Down the hall, Daichi can hear Kuroo’s voice again, “Alright, show’s over. Thank you for playing, please see yourselves out and if anything is missing, I know where you all live.” 

There’s a rumble of voices, but Daichi turns his attention to Bokuto. 

“Care to explain?” he asks, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. 

Bokuto stands then, pacing back and forth, alternating wringing his hands together and tugging at his hair. “I’m sorry, Sawamura, I really am! I didn’t mean for that to happen, or to blurt it out at you like that, but I just needed you to know. _We_ needed you to know the truth because you looked so hurt and we never wanted to hurt you and—”

“Kou, deep breath,” Kuroo says as he enters the room and shuts the door. There’s no reason for it really, not when the apartment has been cleared of their guests, but Daichi appreciates it all the same. 

His grey eyes meet Daichi’s and he takes Bokuto’s hand. “Obviously, that was… much more dramatic than any of us would prefer. But I think the main thing we need to focus on is this: you like us and we like you. Beyond that, we’re all flying a bit blind.”

They fall silent, staring at each other, tension thick but it’s different than before. 

Daichi takes a deep breath. He wants to ask if they mean it. To confirm they’re not messing with him. But it would be too cruel a question. Bokuto is too pure and Kuroo is actually kind and they like him. 

They _like_ him.

Oh god, they like him and he’s just standing there staring at them and they’re waiting for him to come to them when he’s ready. 

He’s so ready. 

“We’ll figure it out. For now,” he looks to Bokuto, who looks ready to cry and it clenches Daichi’s heart, “I do believe you owe me a kiss.” 

The look of fear and anxiety on Bokuto’s face disappears, replaced with a beaming smile as bright as the sun. He drops Kuroo’s hand, rushing forward, his larger body pressing against Daichi’s and he’s so _warm_. Daichi knows this, knows it well, but it feels different now that he’s allowed to touch, to hold, to cling. 

Because that’s what he does when Bokuto’s lips capture his in an eager, messy kiss. His large palms, calloused from all the hits to volleyballs he does day in and day out, cup Daichi’s face, angling him as he wants and then the miscoordination is gone. His lips massage against Daichi’s, a moan vibrating them just perfectly and his breath is lost. His knees feel like jelly by the time they part but just as he sucks in a deep breath, Bokuto lifts him up and Daichi quickly wraps his legs around his waist.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this, dreamt about it,” Bokuto says, mouthing at Daichi’s neck. 

“Bo,” Daichi gasps, his hold around Bokuto’s shoulders tight. He’s never been lifted like this, but it’s thrilling and he’s already addicted. 

His eyelids flutter open, fingers raking through grey and black and when he looks across the room, he finds Kuroo staring at them. He’s got this little smirk on his face, his eyes half-closed and Daichi realizes now that he focuses, he’s breathing a little heavier. 

“See something you like?” Daichi quips, trying to sound smug but it comes out breathy. 

“Oh, definitely. Question now is: do I want to keep watching? Or join in?” 

Daichi extends one hand to him, his eyes snapping shut when Bokuto nips a little harder on his skin, maybe irritated his attention is divided and Daichi wonders briefly how that will play into all of this. 

He imagines it will make for quite a time no matter what. 

“Ok, strong man, I know you’re having fun, but sharing is caring, right? Bring him here,” Kuroo says and Bokuto listens, hefting Daichi even closer before pulling away from the wall. He has to break his mouth away to walk, but Daichi peppers wherever he can reach with kisses. 

Reaching the bed, Bokuto lays Daichi down gently, almost with reverence, and Daichi suddenly wants to cry. He doesn’t, thank gods, not when Bokuto moves back, giving a kiss to Kuroo as if to tag him in. 

“You’re too pretty, S’mura. Not fair,” Kuroo murmurs. He pauses as he descends, maybe to ask if Daichi cares he’s on top, but Daichi doesn’t let him, grabbing his shirt and pulling firmly. 

“Get down here,” he rasps, lips parted, open want on his face because there’s no reason to hide it anymore. 

“Not fair,” Kuroo repeats, but then trades taunting for teasing his teeth against Daichi’s bottom lip before he seals their mouths together. 

Daichi’s legs wrap around his svelte waist, positioning them in such a way as to make it impossible not to feel Kuroo’s arousal at this turn of events. And that’s ok too because Daichi wants him—wants _them_ —just as much. His hips list up and Kuroo groans into his mouth. 

“Gods… you’re so… so…” For once, Kuroo is speechless, but that suits Daichi just fine as it encourages him to put his mouth to better use, namely, kissing Daichi until they’re both breathless. 

“What do you want?” Kuroo rasps, nuzzling into the crook of Daichi’s neck, fingers tugging aside his t-shirt collar, his lips seeking skin. 

Daichi arches into his hold, his eyes opening and finding Bokuto staring down at him, at _them_. He reaches up and Bokuto descends, their lips meeting again. The dual sensation of both their lips on him is overwhelming but Daichi still wants more. He wants everything they’re willing to give him. 

“You,” he sighs as they part. “I want… I want you.” 

He feels Kuroo’s grin against his skin. “Then maybe we should move this to our room. The bed’s bigger.” He nips Daichi’s neck, breath hot and voice thick. “We’ll take care of you.” 

“Always, as long as you want us,” Bokuto adds, and they both pause to look down at Daichi, their heads side by side, their eyes clear and their smiles sincere. There’s relief on their faces, both filled with a happiness different than Daichi has ever seen before and his chest fills with something that feels beyond love for them. 

He knows he’ll never get tired of this view.

“I’m yours,” he affirms and hugs them both tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stacy for beta and encouragement during the process as I’ve been having a rough go of things.


End file.
